bloodraynefandomcom-20200222-history
BloodRayne
EU JP GameCube EU PlayStation Network NA OS X NA Microsoft Windows |Director(s) = |Producer(s) = Jeff Mills |Designer(s) = Joe Wampole |Programmer(s) = Fletcher Dunn |Composer(s) = Kyle Richards |Engine = |Platform(s) = |Release date(s) = PlayStation 2, Xbox NA October 15, 2002 EU May 2, 2003 JP August 26, 2004 GameCube EU May 23, 2003 PlayStation Network NA November 1, 2011 OS X NA May, 2003 Microsoft Windows NA September 13, 2003 EU May, 2005 NA September 14, 2006 |Genre(s) = , |Mode(s) = }} BloodRayne is an and the first game in the BloodRayne series. In addition to a sequel, BloodRayne 2, BloodRayne and spin-off BloodRayne: Betrayal, and also inspired a series of films and self-contained s. It was developed by Terminal Reality and was strongly influenced by their previous game . Plot Story The game consists of three acts: * Mortton, Louisiana: the game starts in Mortton, Louisiana, as Rayne's first mission with the Brimstone Society, along with Mynce, her mentor. They are sent there to investigate an outbreak of an unidentified disease in the area. * Argentina: after the events in Mortton, the story skips several years ahead. Rayne is sent to infiltrate a Nazi secret base in Argentina, prevent the G.G.G. from obtaining the mystic artifact known as "the skull of Beliar" and eliminate the organization's head members. * Nazi Germany: Rayne finds an anonymous letter informing her that a G.G.G. officer in Germany has list of the remaining G.G.G.. officers. After obtaining the list, she pursues her targets to Castle Gaustadt, to eradicate the G.G.G. and eventually, Jürgen Wulf himself. Prologue The game begins in 1933, in a place where it appears that the people believe in vampires, as all the doors and windows show crosses. It shows a man and woman running down a street. The woman trips and the man pauses long enough to help her up, only to be dragged into a dark alleyway by a chain. His head is thrown from an alley at the woman's feet, with Rayne walking calmly up to the woman. The woman seemingly breaks down crying, but in fact only hides her face to reveal she is in fact a vampire. After a brief fight, Rayne decapitates her and then takes off before a small army of vampires tries to catch her off guard. She drops a grenade on their position as she leaves. On top of the buildings, two mysterious men, who were watching the events unfold the whole time, are discussing their reason for being here. One reveals they are here to recruit Rayne, who is trying to find where her father is. The other member does not want a dhampir with the Brimstone Society, regardless of the fact that she is only half-vampire and has fewer weaknesses, as the Society is trying to rid the world of Vampires (and presumably people with Vampire blood in them). Eventually they agree to recruit Rayne and leave a necklace with their symbol on it (as seen on the game cover). Act 1 In Louisiana, Rayne is being trained by Mynce in her first assignment. Biological masses are carrying a disease that change humans into monsters called Mutates. Rayne and Mynce must destroy the masses and the infected people. Mynce searches about the disease and sends Rayne to destroy the biomasses. While Rayne saves non-infected people, the monsters eat Mynce and the survivors. Rayne, in a rage, searches for the remaining biomasses and kills them. In a boat yard, she discovers the Queen of the Underworld. The two battle and Rayne comes out the victor. Then she sees a glowing rib and pulls it out. Suddenly it stabs her and drives itself inside her. Rayne falls on the ground in pain. Jürgen Wulf appears and rips it out of her and leaves her for dead. Act 2 Five years later, in 1938, Rayne is informed from the Brimstone Society that the Nazis are trying to find a relic with immense power. The leader is Jürgen Wulf who has founded Gegengeist Gruppe on the coast of Argentina. Rayne must find the top members of G.G.G. and eliminate them. Awhile later, Rayne meets Von Blut, a priest. Thoroughly deluded, he says to Rayne that Aryans were descended from the people of Atlantis and that Beliar was that nation's great leader, who was torn apart by the destruction of Atlantis. She finds Kommando one of the targets and kills him. Then she meets Dr. Báthory Mengele, who explains to her about the Daemites, monsters that have the ability to control humans. Mengele threatens to unleash them upon the allied nations, therefore Rayne battles with her, but Mengele falls into the Daemites' pit and they apparently kill her. After that, Rayne finds the infected Kommado, who is now controlled by a Daemite and she finishes him. Rayne finds the relic, Beliar's crystal skull with one of his powerful eyes, which gets inside her and she can see the way Beliar sees. Awhile later, she runs into Mauler who tells her there are more relics. He tells her that Mephisto couldn't destroy Beliar, so he riped him into a thousand pieces and scattered his remains around the world. He also says the Wulf is looking for Beliar's black heart. Rayne battles with him and kills the remaining G.G.G. officers and sneaks aboard a Nazi u-boat heading to Germany. A message sends to Rayne to go at G.G.G.. Headquarters to kill a Nazi officer and obtain a file with her next targets. Act 3 Rayne is sent by Brimstone to Castle Gaustadt, a place where vampires have evolved into perfect hunters. Wulf has the teeth, ribs, a hand and an eye of Beliar. With the heart he will wake Beliar in himself. Rayne finds out that Mynce is alive and she is working for Wulf. Rayne asks Mynce for explanation, but Mynce mocks her and they fight. At the end Mynce falls down from the castle. Rayne then meets Hendrox, an evolved vampire who can't be killed and he tells her that he has the heart to become the ultimate immortal, but he can't get it inside him. Hedrox wants to eat her head, so he can get the eye relic. After failing he runs off and Rayne follows him, but she runs into Sigmund and Simon Krieger, the Doppelgänger Twins. The two men take a liking to her, even asking for her name. Rayne battles with them and after defeating one twin, the other dies, as he dies she tell one of them her name (depending who Rayne fights she may or not tell her name). After that, Rayne meets with Mynce, again who informs her that she is a double agent, but Rayne doesn't believe her. Mynce tells her that she was the one who saved her from Louisiana after Wulf ripped out the reliac from her, she was the one who sent her the message for the file and she is her informant. Plus, she hands some G.G.G. officier name plates, telling Rayne that she killed them and Rayne trusts her, again. Mynce and Rayne head off to find Hedrox and take the heart, but a gate separates Mynce from Rayne and Mynce is attacked by Wulf, who kills her by ripping out her heart. Rayne goes into a rage and begins to knock down the gate, while Wulf heads to the chamber. Once the gate is down, Rayne knows that Mynce won't be coming back and she promises to kill Wulf. Hedrox uses the heart, resurrecting Beliar and dying as a consequence. Upon awakening, Beliar is intent upon reclaiming his body parts from both Wulf and Rayne. Rayne battles with Beliar and successfully kills him, leaving his still-beating heart and Rayne then fights with Wulf. Rayne kills Wulf by cutting his hands and then head. She find the heart which stops beating, it turns black and she kicks it into the sewer. At the end, the narrator informs that Brimstone has found her father and he must be stopped. Characters * Rayne is a dhampir looking for her father, and kills any vampire that crosses her path. She is working for the Brimstone Society. * Mynce is Rayne's friend and mentor. She helps her with her first assignment, during which she is seemingly killed. * Jürgen Wulf is the leader of Gegengeist Gruppe (Counter-Ghost Group, abbreviated G.G.G..), a group that aims to bring into power through use of occult artifacts, including obtaining and reassembling the remains of Beliar. * Beliar was the original devil, usurped by Mephisto who tore him apart scattering his body parts around the world. These "relics" retain some of his power, granting their owners supernatural abilities. Reception BloodRayne has received mostly mixed to positive reviews. Aggregating review websites and gave the Xbox version 73.44% and 76/100, the PlayStation 2 version 68.91% and 75/100, the GameCube version 67.93% and 73/100 and the PC version 66.00% and 65/100. Gallery File:BloodRayne_(Cover,_North_America,_Europe,_Consoles).jpg|Cover used for North American and European console releases File:BloodRayne (Back Cover, North America, Europe, Consoles).jpg|Back cover for North American and European console releases File:BloodRayne (Box Cover, North America, Europe, PC).jpg|Box cover for North American and European PC releases File:BloodRayne (Back Cover, North America, Europe, PC).jpg|Back cover for North American and European PC releases File:BloodRayne (Cover, Japan).jpg|Cover used for Japanese releases Video File:Bloodrayne - Trailer External links *[http://web.archive.org/web/20050828153834/http://www.bloodrayne.com:80/loband/index.html/ BloodRayne official website] - Archived Navigation Category:Games